Fools' Gold
Fools' Gold |image = Tw3_dlc_07_-_fools_gold.jpg |region = Velen |location = Lurtch |reward = 50 / 100 (If Geralt did not defend Yontek from lynching.) |level = 6 }} Fool's Gold is a secondary quest in . It was released as free DLC on 12 June 2015. Geralt and Yontek, a village idiot, team up to learn the secret of an abandoned village inhabited entirely by pigs.The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - New Quest 'Fool's Gold' on Steam Journal entry : During his travels through Velen, Geralt survived many a bizarre adventure, but few more memorable than that which I will now recount. For who would have thought a routine stop in a village strangely empty save a few bandits arguing with a local dunce would end in such a curious fashion? The witcher surely didn't, though he did have his suspicions... : After he dealt with the bandits and talked to the fool, Yontek, he set about visiting the village's huts and the pigs who dwelt in them. Yes, that's right - pigs. : Geralt quickly realized the pigs were not merely farm animals running amok while their masters were away. After all, in this time Velen was gripped by famine and people had long ago eaten all domestic animals. The pigs were, in fact, the cursed inhabitants of the village themselves. With Yontek's help Geralt started to investigate this curious matter. : If Geralt defends Yontek: :: Before long, Geralt had unraveled the riddle of the Village of the Swine. He discovered its inhabitants had broken into the treasury of some forgotten god, made off with the gold that was his by divine right and were cursed into hogs as a result. The witcher lifted the villagers' curse, but something of the swine must have remained with them, for as soon as they could utter something more than a grunt, they began tossing around baseless accusations. Yontek became their scapegoat and Geralt had to defend the poor fool from lynching. Alas, such is human nature - we are ungrateful and hypocritical to the point where one almost prefers the company of pigs. : If Geralt does not defend Yontek and takes the coin reward: :: Before long, Geralt had unraveled the riddle of the Village of the Swine. He discovered its inhabitants had broken into the treasury of some forgotten god, made off with the gold that was his by divine right and were cursed into hogs as a result. The witcher lifted the villagers' curse, but something of the swine must have remained with them, for as soon as they could utter something more than a grunt, they began tossing around baseless accusations. Yontek became their scapegoat, '''and the herd of pigs turned into a lynch mob.' Alas, such is human nature - we are ungrateful and hypocritical to the point where one almost prefers the company of pigs.'' Objectives * Defeat the looters. * Using your Witcher Senses to examine the pigs in the village of Lurtch. * Talk to Yontek. * Find the hog hut. * Go inside the hog hut. * Look for clues in the hog hut using your Witcher Senses. * Talk to the pig. * Kill the wolves attacking the pigs. * Use the Axii sign to make the cursed pigs follow you. * Gather all the cursed pigs under the windmill. 9/9 * Escort Yontek and the cursed pigs to the hog hut. * Herd size: 9/9 Video Notes & references Category:The Witcher 3 DLC Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests